


everything you do is magic (kiss me once now I can’t leave)

by driedupwishes



Series: is that a wand in your pocket or are you just happy to see me [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Gryffindor Levi, Kissing, M/M, Mirror of Erised, Ravenclaw Jean, Slytherin Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5820472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driedupwishes/pseuds/driedupwishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean had been talking all week about a hidden magic mirror in a forgotten wing of the castle and Eren and Levi had finally had enough. They were going to find this “magic” mirror and find out what the hell Jean had seen in it.</p>
<p>But there’s nothing there. Just their reflections.</p>
<p>What a load of shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	everything you do is magic (kiss me once now I can’t leave)

“Jesus _fuck_ , you’d think that idiot would have the decency to mention the _huge fucking dog thing_ guarding the hallway. Fucking _Ravenclaw_ , piece of _shit._ ”

Levi tripped into the room behind Eren, hand fisted in the back of his boyfriend’s robes to keep steady. Jean had ‘forgotten’ to warn them about the dangers protecting the mirror he’d supposedly seen, a mirror which was _apparently_ magic, a phrase Levi was still scoffing at. This stupid mirror was hidden in the back of one of the forgotten wings, buried underneath charms and barriers and a goddamn _giant dog creature with multiple heads_ that Levi really suspected Professor Hanji had something to do with, none of which Jean had _mentioned at all_. The egotistical Ravenclaw had been bragging about finding the damn mirror all fucking _week_ and eventually neither Eren nor Levi found they could bear it any longer.

(“Babe,” Eren had said, laying prone on top of him in the Gryffindor common room. He had been a blade of green in a sea of gold and red, bright and gorgeous and handsome as his eyes cut up to Levi’s. His lips had been begging to be kissed, but Levi knew there was a magic in Eren’s lips that couldn’t be found in any other corner of the world, because Eren’s lips were _always_ begging to be kissed.

Levi had hummed to show he was listening, hands idly playing with Eren’s hair. Eren had tipped his head just enough that the curl of his lips into a smirk could be see clear as day and Levi had felt his heart _lurch_ , already knowing where this was going.

“If we get expelled three weeks before graduation, I swear to _Merlin_ ,” Levi had muttered, a laugh bubbling up in the cauldron that his lungs turned into whenever Eren looked at him.

But he hadn’t said no. He couldn’t have said no. Eren’s mischief had always been Levi’s as well, from the first time their hands found each other in the shadows of an empty classroom. And how could he miss out on a ‘magic’ mirror adventure when it came with the added bonus of helping Eren outdo Jean?)

“Jean probably didn’t want to admit his goddamn cousin was employed as security for the castle,” Levi muttered, referring to the beast they’d just escaped. Eren’s laughter bounced off the walls like a stray spell, causing Levi’s chest to clench and his throat to tighten a little in response. The sensation only became more intense as Eren cut a glance his way that was all glittering green and bright mischief, paired with a wicked grin Levi knew the shape and feel of all too well.

“ _Probably_ ,” Eren agreed. He spun around, the back of his robes sliding out of Levi’s hand, but before Levi’s arm could even begin to lower, fingers were twining with his, squeezing him and spreading a warmth from his fingertips all the way to his shoulder and chest. Levi squeezed his boyfriend’s fingers back, reaching up to straighten Eren’s silver and green tie absently with his other hand as they paused, recollecting themselves now that the beast lay safely bewitched asleep behind them.

“You okay,” Eren asked softly, beating Levi to the question by a split second. Levi rolled his eyes and nodded, tugging on Eren’s tie a little, as if his boyfriend needed convincing to bend down so that their noses could brush in a nuzzle. Eren complied in a heartbeat.

“I’m okay,” Levi promised, feeling Eren shudder and shuddering in response as their breaths ghosted the other’s lips. “Are you?”

Eren nodded gently, the motion more of a nuzzle than a confirmation of safety, but Levi wasn’t too worried. Eren had always been tough and quick and smart in the middle of danger, whether it was their dueling club or a midnight walk in the Forbidden Forest as a dare.

“Thanks for having my back with that sleeping spell,” Eren muttered, ducking to press the words directly against the edge of Levi’s lips. Levi shuddered, heat crawling up and down his spine like the ghost of wandering hands, and for a minute he considered it; the dark, empty back room, lots of locks on the door, Eren all to himself…

“Thanks for being so quick with that Alohamora,” Levi murmured back instead, pressing up into the kiss before rocking back on his heels. Eren chased after him for a second, eyebrows furrowing in disappointment at a kiss missed before he blinked, clarity dusting his eyes with flecks of like silver before he leant back as well.

“Right,” Eren said aloud, clearing his throat and straightening his robes. Levi watched him fondly, pulling his lower lip between his teeth. He could have sworn he tasted Eren for a second, but despite his familiarity with the taste it was probably just wishful thinking. “We’re here for Jean’s stupid _magic_ mirror.”

Levi snorted, rolling the wrist of his free hand and catching his wand from where he’d tucked it up his sleeve. In the same motion he flicked his wrist, focusing with more strength than he usually exerted for such a simple spell, and this time, without a word, the candles in the candlesticks around the room caught fire with a tingle that raced Levi’s spine. Eren made a noise at his side, squeezing at Levi’s fingers still caught between his own, and pride blossomed in Levi’s chest, warm and bright like the candles he had bewitched.

But any excitement Levi felt had having done a spell without spoken word dropped quickly away as the darkness was chased off, revealing a mirror, tall and broad, sitting alone in the center of the room. There were no chairs, minimal dust, and only a sheet on the floor, white and wrinkled, pooled in on itself at the bottom of the ancient mirror. Levi took a step toward it cautiously, eyes scanning the surface, dragging his attention from the signs of age that speckled the mirror’s surface like spilled and spattered black paint, arching an eyebrow at the worn inscription at the top, which looked like no language Levi had ever heard of. The air was still as he approached, Eren matching him step for step, until they stood, carefully, just out of arms’ reach from the thing.

“So,” Eren whispered, his words dropping loud despite his efforts to be soft in the stillness of the room. Levi’s heart lurched, eyes skittering from their reflection to Eren. Eren glanced at him, fingers tightening a little around Levi’s, and when his lips twitched it was into a nervous, lopsided smile, the one he always wore _after_ they’d gotten caught. Levi swallowed back a laugh that wasn’t meant to happen yet, when they were still safe and hidden, and squeezed him back.

“ _So_ ,” Levi echoed. He glanced at the mirror again, scanning their reflection, and then back to Eren to gauge his expression. “Do you see anything _magical_ in this mirror, Eren Jaeger?”

Eren’s nose crinkled, the way it always did when Levi said his full name in a (honestly lame) attempt at being flirtatious. His cheeks still went pink though, which Levi counted as a victory, and his green eyes cut from Levi to the mirror, his thick eyebrows furrowing as he stared the surface down for a long, endless moment. Levi waited tensely, eyes darting between the mirror (which looked like just a mirror to him) and Eren as the Slytherin pulled his lower lip between his teeth, eyes narrowing as he considered the mirror.

Finally, with an explosive sigh that almost made Levi jump, Eren shook his head. “Nope,” Eren announced, voice back to its usual resonating, arching volume. Levi felt his shoulders drop in relief, swallowing around a small laugh as he shook his head in agreement.

“Yeah,” Levi said, turning back to face the mirror himself. “Me either.”

And he couldn’t; the mirror, despite the whole atmosphere of _deep and dark magical item_ that the struggle to reach it had set, was just a mirror. An old one, for sure, but the reflection in the mirror was as plain as any in the castle, showing only Eren and Levi, side by side, Levi’s left hand held in Eren’s right. Levi squinted at the mirror, trying to pick out minor differences, anything that could have had Jean raving and ranting for days on end about the shit he’d seen in the mirror, the shit he wouldn’t even specify in _detail_ , his cheeks flushing every time they asked _what_ exactly he had seen.

But there was nothing there. Just Eren, peering at him in the mirror’s reflection, shoulder pressed against Levi’s, hair hanging in his eyes. In the mirror their eyes met, Eren’s lips twitching up into a grin, and Levi grinned back, shaking his head again and rolling his eyes.

“What a loud of hippogriff shit,” he muttered. Eren laughed at his side, taking a step back and pulling Levi with him. He was agreeing, already launching in a complaint about how they were risking getting caught so close to graduation just for some dumb hoax of a mirror, and Levi was turning, attention sliding to Eren like the suction pull of an accio spell.

Only, before Levi could turn and tuck himself against Eren’s side and get lost in thoughts of backtracking through the castle and safely back to (at least one of) their dorms, something happened in the mirror’s reflection that had Levi staggering over his own feet and choking on his tongue.

They were still there.

They were still there, reflected, in the mirror.

Levi’s stomach dropped out of his gut with a cold wrench of dread and his brain kick started like a faulty broom, desperately trying to go over every magical mirror he’d ever heard of in an attempt to figure out if they were in danger. Their reflections should have _moved_ , but they hadn’t; they were just standing there as Eren continued to walk away, the old surface of the glass reflecting an image that wasn’t a reality any longer.

“Levi? Babe, you okay?”

Eren had apparently noticed Levi’s stumble, but even knowing Eren was twisting back around, even hearing the concern in his voice, Levi couldn’t move. He was stuck, staring at the mirror’s surface, watching with a churning stomach as the reflection rippled with a movement not wholly unlike laughter. And then, in the most surreal way possible, he saw himself move, like the surface of the mirror wasn’t really a reflection, but more like a wizard’s photograph instead. The Levi in the mirror curled his lips in a grin while the Eren in the mirror shook with a silent laugh, shaking his head to get his hair out of his eyes. They glanced at each other and it was strange, watching their reflections interact; the softening in Eren’s face Levi knew all too well, but to see it on his own made him self conscious in a way that almost had him slapping his hands over his own cheeks with horror.

(Did he make that face every time Eren looked at him? Merlin’s _beard_ , no wonder everyone gave them such grief, Levi thought, heart hammering in the pulse point of his throat. No wonder his mother had known from the first moment she’d met Eren that _this_ was Levi’s boyfriend. He was _transparent_ , oh stars and _spells_.)

It wasn’t a bad thing, though, Levi considered, his chest constricting as the reflection of himself ducked his head, bringing up their hands in the mirror and kissing the reflection-Eren’s knuckles. It was just strange, to look at himself and see himself-

Something glinted in the mirror, gold and bright, and Levi’s brain shut down. In a split second the reflections were suddenly looking at him, eyes knowing and soft, and he felt himself recoil, stumbling in surprise as he wheezed for breath around the concoction of emotions he was feeling. Eren ( _his_ Eren, the real one, the one _not in the mirror)_ caught him, voice echoing around the room and inside Levi’s head like cannon shot, but even that felt distant as Levi found himself caught staring at the ring on his own- on the _reflection’s_ left hand.

The Eren in the reflection picked up his own left hand while Levi’s head spun around and on his hand (left, left, _left_ ) a ring sat golden and almost glowing in the light. He tapped his lips in a mockery of silence and winked, mouth tipping crooked, the way Levi’s Eren did sometimes and then-

“ _Babe_ ,” Eren said. Levi blinked and his vision was suddenly swimming, Eren’s nose an inch from his, blocking the sight of the mirror. He gulped in a breath, the sound a rattle in his throat, his ribs closing in on his lungs as he fought to relearn how to breathe. Eren was wide eyed and as pale as his dark complexion could get, his hands clamped like anchors around Levi’s shoulders.

_Rings_ , Levi thought. They had been wearing _rings_.

(And like a lumos spell gone off in his head, Levi knew what the mirror was.)

“ _Levi,_ ” Eren wheezed. He slid his hands up, cupping Levi’s face, and there was honest, true terror in his eyes to make the tremor in his fingers as he pressed them against Levi’s jaw. Levi felt his heart ache, a feeling that echoed in every corner of his being as he realized, not for the first time, what his love could do to Eren.

“ _Shit_ , babe, are you- are you _okay_?”

Levi darted his eyes across Eren’s face, over his cheeks and his nose and his bright, enchanting, magical eyes, feeling his gut churn and tighten as Eren stared at him, waiting for a response. He cleared his throat, licked his lips, the movement pressing his jaw against Eren’s fingers, until Levi could feel the difference between Eren’s right and left hands.

“I’m okay,” Levi said, voice a steady creature at odds with the way his throat still thundered with his own pulse. Eren’s eyebrows furrowed, everything in his posture and expression shouting his disbelief. Levi leaned forward and Eren immediately bent to accommodate the movement, adjusting his grip on Levi’s face so that they could comfortably press their foreheads together without incident. Levi let his eyes close, let the feeling of Eren’s breath on his lips and Eren’s nose brushing against his lock him into the moment.

“I’m _okay_ ,” Levi repeated quietly. Eren breathed out, nose pressing a little forcefully against Levi’s, but Levi didn’t mind. He loved Eren.

Dragon’s _breath_ , he loved Eren so much.

“You scared the piss outta me,” Eren muttered, as Levi drew back slowly out of Eren’s space. Eren watched him go, letting his hands drop from Levi’s face with a reluctance that told Levi that he wasn’t getting rid of Eren tonight for love or money, which suited him just fine. The room was just the same as it had been before, but now he didn’t need to glance at the mirror to know their reflection was no longer there.

“Sorry,” Levi apologized softly. He tucked his wand away, thankful at least that he hadn’t dropped it in the middle of his realization or tried to curse the mirror out of some kind of misplaced panic. Eren took his hand once he was done, switching sides with him so that now his wand hand was the one free as he relaced their fingers together. He was still studying Levi’s face intently, almost more critical of the expression Levi was making than he had been of the mirror’s surface earlier.

“You see something?”

(There was a crossroads here, similar in a way to the one Levi and Eren had been facing for the last couple of weeks. Graduation loomed above their heads, careers and decisions that would affect their whole lives from the second they were made. Levi had lost count of the number of nights he’d lain awake, curled in his own bed or tucked onto the couch in the Gryffindor common room with Eren, anxiously considering and reconsidering what he wanted to do and what Eren had said he wanted to do and how they would affect each other and worrying if it would all even _matter_ in a few months and-

A wink, a quiet tap of a finger to the lips, and two rings gleaming in the light.

Levi took a deep breath and crossed the road.)

“I don’t think I saw what Jean had seen,” Levi answered truthfully. “Just a shadow of a thought. I’m okay.”

Eren’s eyes searched his face before slowly his eyebrows smoothed out, the creases around Eren’s eyes smoothing out as his worry slipped away. “Okay,” Eren said, lips twitching in a little smile. He glanced back at the mirror behind Levi, something dancing across his face, a flicker of an emotion Levi wasn’t able to name, and then, like the movement of a Snitch, Eren ducked down in a flicker to press a chaste kiss against the corner of Levi’s mouth. Levi tried to turn into the kiss, tried to press up and get lost in Eren’s lips again, but there was just a brush, more of a nuzzle than a kiss, before Eren leaned back, his expression an echo of the one his reflection had been wearing.

“C’mon,” Eren murmured. “Let’s go back to the common room. We can hit the kitchens on the way back, binge on pastries and hex anyone who makes too much noise in the morning when we fall asleep on the couch.”

Levi licked his lips, tasting that echo imagination of Eren again on the corner of his mouth, and considered it.

“Yeah,” he said, nodding as he squeezed Eren’s hand in his own. “That sounds like the way I want to spend my night.”

If Eren found the phrasing odd, he didn’t mention it, turning instead to lead the way back to the door. They’d have to sneak past the dog beast again, disable and replace the enchantments and charms that had protected the mirror. In the morning Eren would probably ream Jean for the tall tales about the mirror, throwing it in his face how they snuck in and saw _nothing_ , and Levi would let him.

The secret of the mirror could stay just like that for a little while longer. They were only _seventeen_ , legal wizarding age or not. They had time, to figure out what they wanted to do with their lives, to tackle the challenge of doing it _together_.

Besides, Levi thought as they crept through the halls toward the kitchens, he was almost positive Eren either knew or suspected what he had seen in the mirror. There was a look on his face when he glanced back at Levi, eyes swimming with something he couldn’t control or expression, and the way he shuddered like he was hyper-aware of the way Levi dragged his thumb across Eren’s wrist.

There was also the way Eren caught his hands, kissing his knuckles in the kitchens as the house elves scurried around them collecting sweets for them to snack on, the same exact way Levi’s reflection had done to his in the mirror.

“I love you,” Eren whispered, kissing the knuckles on his left hand, eyes dark and gleaming and intense, a few shades darker than his tie. Levi felt his chest constrict, his heart doing flips in his chest like young showy keeper in quidditch.

“I love _you_ too,” Levi muttered back, ducking to press an insistent kiss against the knuckles on Eren’s left hand. His cheeks had been on fire and the house elves around them all tittered with giggles, some of them sing-songing little breaths like coos at their display of affection. The action made Eren’s eyes glitter, like he was teary eyed, caught in one of his moments where everything made him feel like he was going to burst at the seams. Levi found himself breathless, his own eyes stinging in response, his throat closing shut around words he didn’t know how to say, but then Eren’s shoulders shook with a laugh, a laugh that tasted of sugar and the warm honey taste of tea when Eren ducked to kiss him a second later, and Levi melted into the kiss, the one he had been waiting for, the one he was always waiting for when Eren’s lips were away from his.

It felt like the way they talked about magic in books; a tingle traced Levi’s spine as Eren maneuvered them around, Levi’s back finding the edge of a counter before Eren lifted him up, craning his neck to keep their lips connected as Levi’s hands found his hair. From the tingle bloomed a warmth, one that fizzled all the way to his fingertips and pooled lazily in his gut, and from that a swimming sensation took root in his head, a feeling that dragged down his throat like the burn of Fire Whiskey as Eren’s hands curled around his waist and his boyfriend situated himself in the open space between Levi’s thighs.

In a few minutes the house elves would tire of them, snapping their fingers to shock them or swatting at their legs to get them to pull apart. But that was a few minutes away, the kitchen staff content it seemed to let them fall into their own little world, and so Levi let the magic that was entirely _Eren_ take him over. They would deal with being kicked out of the kitchen (with graduation, with a future together or apart, with growing up and growing old and being adults) when the time came.

For now Levi breathed Eren’s name against his lips, pushing his concentration behind it like it was a spell, and Eren answered him, pressing Levi’s own name against his mouth in a way that made the rest of the world fall away.

**Author's Note:**

> sequel to my hogwarts au!!!! featuring the mirror B)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this!! c:


End file.
